


Persequor

by jenstiza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Androids, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstiza/pseuds/jenstiza
Summary: “Maybe it’s nothing” Ben’s cautious, hesitating. Goddammit. It’s something weird. It’s always something weird. Hank sighs.“It’s not nothing if you’re calling me, Ben”“Well, it’s a suicide” Hank can hear Ben moving, he’s shuffling back and forth like a kid who got caught playing in dirt. He’s nervous. Ben’s never nervous. Hank slowly puts his go bag back on his desk.AKA That mafia au no one asked for. Connor is the don, Hank is the fbi agent tasked with chasing him down. Hank/Connor endgame, enemies to friends to lovers.





	1. Initium

**Author's Note:**

> Will tag with triggers and ratings may go up as we go there are going to be several chapters not sure how many but outline has more than 10 for sure. Suicide mention in this chapter, though it's not graphic. Not beta-ed so any mistakes you see are mine alone. Let me know if you see other things that I need to tag for! Thanks!

****

 

**January 21 st, 2037**

Dr. Ethan Bowman, board member of Cyberlife, and author in his downtime, has just finished his wildly successful book tour in all 50 states and has graciously agreed to sit down with KNC news to discuss the political climate of today’s America and where we go from here.

Rosanna Cartland: Thank you for meeting with us today Dr. Bowman, our viewers are raving about your latest book, how would you like to address the concerns of AI becoming sentient?

Dr. Bowman: Happy to be here Ms. Cartland, and please call me Ethan. I’m glad to hear that book sales are through the roof, even in these troubled financial times, as for the concerns of AI becoming sentient, there’s just no evidence of that ever being the case. Detroit mass-produces over 10,000 androids a day, with Cyberlife itself dating back to 2018, if there’s been no sign of free will by now, there isn’t going to be any, I believe the concerns to be unfounded at best, fear mongering at worst.

Rosanna Cartland: How about the concern over unemployment? Projected figures put the unemployment rate well over 30 percent, the highest it has ever been in United States history, what do you say to skeptics that believe androids are stealing all the jobs that should go to deserving American citizens?

 

Dr. Bowman: Well, the key here Ms. Cartland-

 

Rosanna Cartland: Rosanna, please.

 

Dr. Bowman:  Of course, of course. The key here Rosanna, is that phrase “Deserving” citizens, the point of androids is to take the lower skilled jobs so that we as humans can better ourselves and work towards career-oriented goals instead of stagnating in place. Androids take care of the home, or more labor-intensive jobs so that career focused Americans can spend more time at home with the family. We at Cyberlife believe in creating the best work-life balance we can for our consumers and that’s why we create so many different models to fit various lifestyles, we could of course mass-produce only one model, the Ax400 for example, it’s the perfect mother/caretaker, but that doesn’t work for everyone and we believe our consumers come first.

Rosanna Cartland: You mentioned having various models, there are of course rumors of a new model, Rk800. What can you tell us about it?

Dr. Bowman: Not very much in terms of abilities, but it won’t be for residential use, it’s of course to be used with local and federal law enforcement.

Rosanna Cartland: You’re not worried that the Rk800 will replace human officers?

Dr. Bowman: No, of course not, we recommend that the android be paired with human officers in the field, but this frees up valuable analyze times of evidence going back and forth to the labs when the Rk800 is quite literally a walking CSI unit. Human officers of course should always be paired with the Rk800 series because to an android there really is no gray area, and it could miss crucial opportunities with no human context. We’ll of course send out only one at a time at first, to trial run in local police departments, starting right here in Detroit! The release isn’t scheduled until summer of next year, so we’ll have time to work out any kinks and update the algorithms as needed.

Rosanna Cartland: Thank you for speaking with me Dr. Bowman, unfortunately I think our time is up. I’m looking forward to your next novel already.

Dr. Bowman: You’re too kind Rosanna, I enjoyed speaking with you and putting some fears to rest.

 

 

**February 1 st, 2037    7 AM news cycle**

“This is Rosanna Cartland reporting live in Detroit. Breaking news this morning, Dr. Ethan Bowman, best known for his novels and work on the Cyberlife board, was found dead in his Detroit townhouse this morning, we will keep you updated as news comes in, but right now the townhouse is sealed off for a thorough investigation. Thoughts and prayers are with Dr. Bowman’s friends and family. After the break we’ll switch over to Tom for sportscast and Michael for the weather outlook of the week.”

 

 

**February 1 st, 2037: Dr. Ethan Bowman’s residence, 8 AM**

Ben sighs, this should be an open and shut case. Dr. bowman is hanging from his rafters with rope. Suicide. Plain and simple. Except. Ben can’t stop the niggling in his gut that something is not quite right. He takes his phone out and finds the contact he’s looking for.

 

**February 1 st, 2037: 935 Pennsylvania Ave NW, Washington D.C. Hank’s desk. 8:15 am**

 

Hank looks down at his phone, startled by the vibrating, sees Ben’s stupid face looking up at him, picks it up.

“No.” Hank hears laughter on the other end, “I don’t need to know why you’re calling Ben, the answer is no. I’m not doing it.”

“Good morning Hank. Sunshine. Moonbeam. Light of my life. Muffin. Muffin cake”

Hank cuts him off, trying to keep laughter out of his voice “Jesus Christ, get off my dick. Fine. What is it.” Stating it more than he’s asking, he’s already getting his go bag, if Ben’s calling him, it’s important.

“Maybe it’s nothing” Ben’s cautious, hesitating. Goddammit. It’s something weird. It’s always something weird. Hank sighs.

“It’s not nothing if you’re calling me, Ben”

“Well, it’s a suicide” Hank can hear Ben moving, he’s shuffling back and forth like a kid who got caught playing in dirt. He’s nervous. Ben’s never nervous. Hank slowly puts his go bag back on his desk.

“Ben.” Hank puts as much Tone as he can on the name.

Ben sighs, it’s crackly through the phone. “It’s Dr. Ethan Bowman. We’ve had some high anti-android sentiment heavy in Detroit lately and”

Hank cuts him off, “You think it was staged?”

Ben must have shrugged, hank can hear the rustle of his jacket. “I don’t know Hank that’s why I’m calling. It’s just clean, there’s no note, he bought a plane ticket for some interview in Boston next week, who buys a ticket and commits suicide before the trip? I don’t know hank, but my gut is tingling.”

Hank picks his go bag back up, is already buying a plane ticket on his phone, “Could be those enchiladas your husband makes, those always give me indigestion”

Ben’s startled laughter cuts through the line, “Its 8 in the fucking morning hank, I didn’t eat an enchilada for breakfast. I’m telling him you said his food fucks you up though.”

Hank laughs and assures Ben he’s on his way. He didn’t think he’d be back in Detroit so soon, after his son’s funeral he took the FBI offer and didn’t look back, trying to get as far away from memories as he could. Ben was one of the only officers that visited him after, 

and he owes him for that, so he goes without complaint, but with an empty flask to fill when he gets there.

**February 1 st, 2037: Cyberlife HQ, Elevator 8:30 am**

Amanda glances over at Connor. “Run a system diagnostic and dexterity test.”

Connor runs the diagnostic, comes up clean. Takes his ~~favorite~~ coin out of his pocket. He doesn’t have a favorite. That would be illogical, of course. He runs the coin across his knuckles and back again. “No errors, Amanda.”

Amanda nods, satisfied. “Good. I know you were just activated, but we’re hitting the ground running. Sending you to Detroit Police department, to help negotiations and various other cases. Your partner is a Gavin Reed. He’s an exceptional officer, but he doesn’t like the company of androids. This is your chance to change his mind.”

Connor nods, running a background check on Gavin Reed while Amanda talks:

Gavin Reed

Born October 2, 2002 in Detroit

Male

5’9 and 176 lbs

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Top of class at academy, divorced, traits known: arrogant and ambitious, extreme hostility towards androids.

Connor fights the urge to sigh in distaste, Amanda is right, he has a duty to try and turn this detective around.

 

**February 1 st, 2037: Detroit, Captain Fowler’s office 8:35 am**

“No”

Captain Fowler sighs and starts digging in his desk drawers for his bottle of Motrin, “Reed. You don’t have a choice. You need a partner, Liara is on maternity leave, Cyberlife needs a trial run for their new droid, it works for everyone.”

Gavin seethes, resists the urge to sweep everything off Fowler’s desk in a fit. “This is bullshit! Let me swap partners with someone else, someone who actually likes the plastic pricks.”

Fowler can feel the migraine forming, he’s started calling it the Reed formation because it’s always in his temple and he can feel his veins starting to throb. Hank had the same effect before he went FBI.

“No. Cyberlife specifically asked for you. Get over it, do your job, work with the “plastic prick” for 3 months, Liara will come back from leave, the droid will go back to cyberlife with new data, everyone wins. Suck it up and get the hell out my office.”

Gavin clenches his jaw, stomps out of the office, just barely restraining himself from slamming the door on his way out, because that’s how he got his last write-up. Gavin heads to his desk, his phone is lighting up, ringing off the hook. He rolls his eyes, heads to the break room instead.

**February 1 st, Detroit Metro Airport sidewalk 11 Am**

Hank shifts his bag higher on his shoulder as he walks to the rental car area, when he gets to the booth he’s disappointed but not surprised that it is manned by an android.

The ST300 looks up from her desk, “good morning, sir. How can I be of service today?”

Hank grimaces, “yeah, I just need to rent a car please.”

The android nods, “Of course, I’ll just need your ID and I can show you our models, we have many autonomous vehicles with exciting features and”

Hank cuts her off handing over his ID, “Do you have anything older? I’d rather drive my own car not have my car drive me, thanks.”

She nods and hands the ID back, “Of course, I’m sure we have something in the back.”

Hank picks out the ugliest car in the lot and tries to tell himself that he’s not projecting.

**February 1 st, Ben Collins’ Apartment 11:30am**

Ben’s coffee table is covered in case photos. Technically he should be at the office doing this, but word on the street is they’re getting an android and it’s going to partner with Reed. He does not want to be there for that, and he’s not afraid of admitting that. He’s startled out of his thoughts by a knock at his front door. Antonio must have forgotten his keys. Again. He rolls his eyes and stomps to the door, yelling the whole way, “I told you not to forget your keys! You always do this!”

He opens the door, but his tirade is cut short as it’s not Antonio, but Hank. He makes sure to look disappointed, “Oh. It’s just you.”

Hank rolls his eyes, “That would be more believable if you didn’t call me every week. You know you miss me. Shove over, let me see those case files.”

Ben steps back and heads to the kitchen to get the coffee pot brewing, he thinks they’re going to be at it awhile.

**February 1 st, Detroit Police Department Break Room 11:30am**

Connor and Gavin do not get along. Connor tries to tell himself he is disappointed by this. He isn’t. Gavin is rude and inefficient and arrogant. He’s tried to help with cases that Detective Reed has been given, only to be pushed away at every turn, he’s not sure how Gavin’s last partner stood him, though perhaps he’s only this way to other androids.

Officer Peoples walks by Gavin’s desk and Gavin tries to “accidently” trip him. Connor updates the data, Gavin is a dick no matter who he’s talking to.

Gavin gets a call and sucks his teeth when he’s done with it, Connor estimates a 75 percent chance it involves him or androids in some way.

“Ok look, there’s a bank robbery downtown. Squad on scene is stalling but they want a negotiator on site for this. Go handle it so I don’t have to see your stupid face anymore.”

Connor nods his assent and grabs the necessary info of the terminal. He doesn’t want to see Gavin’s stupid face anymore either.

It takes him 33 minutes to reach the bank by bus. He knows he should not have a preference, but he can’t help but to dislike standing at the back.

It is absolute chaos when he gets there. Shots have been fired through windows piercing squad cars, entire streets have been roped off, he steps off the bus and must walk two blocks to get in, and when he gets to the hub of the commotion it’s such a massive wall of noise, he turns down his audio processor.

**February 1 st, Ben Collin’s Apartment 11:35am**

Hank leans over the crime scene photos. Looks at them for 5 minutes, rotating them slightly.

“It wasn’t a suicide.”

Ben tries to decide if it’d be worth it to throw his favorite mug at him. Likelihood is high that the mug will break, but it’ll break on Hank’s stupid smug face. He’s still debating in his head when he speaks, hand tightening subconsciously on the handle.

“YOU BARELY LOOKED AT THE PHOTOS!”

Hank grins, gets ready to bolt in case Ben throws the cup at him.

“The chair he used to hang himself with, his legs would have naturally kicked it backwards, its tipped forward on the floor. There’s scratches here, on the door jamb. Someone broke in with a card or something. He wasn’t alone when he died, the question isn’t, was he murdered, it’s what’s the motive?”

Ben breathes very deeply through his nose. “Ok, well we know he worked for cyberlife, did all those books about how androids work or whatever, so clear motive to anyone who hates androids or cyberlife, which narrows it down to at least the entire unemployed population of Detroit, hank.”

Hank nods, “Any beneficiaries if he croaked?”

Ben shakes his head, “No, career oriented, and as pro-androids as he was he only had one of them. The maid. An Ap700 unit.”

Hank nods, “Anyone talk to it?”

Ben’s eyebrow lifts, “you wanna talk to the droid?”

Hank grins, “I wanna talk to the droid.”

**February 1 st, 2037: Bank of America Financial District, 11:35 am**

Connor taps the shoulder of the current hostage negotiator, prompting her to turn around. He analyzes her face quickly.

“Sergeant Cornwal, my name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife. There’s a situation?”

She nods, “Yeah, prick in there has 20 hostages, refuses to talk to anyone but an android, says that we won’t understand where he’s coming from.”

Connor is confused, he doesn’t like it. “He’s an android?”

Sergeant Cornwal also looks confused for a split second, and then the confusion clears. “Oh, no. Sorry, he’s human, goes by Gordon Lopez, apparently he only trusts androids.”

Connor doesn’t understand, but he nods anyway. Taps into the phone system inside the bank, sees the heat signature of Lopez going towards it through the nearest wall. On the fifth ring Lopez answers.

“I’m not talking to cops.”

Connor nods, even though he can’t be seen from where he is, holds his hands out and tries to project calm with just his voice.

“Mr. Lopez, this is Connor. I’m the android sent by cyberlife. I was told you wanted to speak with an android, so I came as soon as I could. Those people in there, they haven’t done anything wrong. How about a trade? Me for them? I’ll come inside, no funny business, and you let the hostages go, and the both of us can just chat, how’s that sound?”

Connor holds his breath, hears Lopez’s shaky sigh on the other end. “I-yeah, ok. I didn’t mean for this to happen, but no one would listen to me, I tried talking to cyberlife, and to the police but they just wouldn’t listen, so I thought I’d make them listen, but I, I don’t want anyone to get hurt, I just. I just want to talk.”

Connor relays the message to the Sergeant, and calmly walks to the entrance, talking the whole way, “Ok, Mr. Lopez, I’m sorry for everything you’ve been through and that no one listened, and I thank you for letting me in, so I can listen now. I’m at the entrance, why don’t you let me in, then we can talk as much as you’d like.”

The door opens, and Connor steps through.

His shoes clack on the marble, he’s not supposed to like things, but he does like that sound. He runs a system diagnostic, just to be safe.

“Ok, Mr. Lopez, why don’t we let the hostages go?”

Gordon nods and motions for Connor to undo the bindings on the humans’ wrists. Gordon doesn’t lower his gun though and stays out of reach. Connor decides not to try anything until the humans are out of the building.

Once the humans are gone, Connor turns back to Mr. Lopez, “Ok, Mr. Lopez. I’m listening.”

Gordon looks shifty, but when Connor analyzes him later, he finds he was telling the truth.

“What do you know about RA9?”

**February 1 st, 2037: ~~Dr. Ethan Bowman’s residence~~ Crime Scene: 12pm**

The maid is fidgeting. Hank didn’t know androids could fidget, but here they are.

“Look, uh”

She glances up from where she was wringing her hands, “Sarah”

“Right, Sarah. Your boss, did he get lots of threats? Shady phone calls, go out late come home in the morning, that kind of thing? Notice anything unusual to the routine?”

Sarah shakes her head, hesitates. “Well, there was that one man, he kept yelling about Ra9? Went by the name of Gordon Lopez. Dr. Bowman said not to let him in, that he was a disgruntled fired employee, but” she stops, hesitating again.

Hank gently applies pressure, “but”

Sarah sighs, “Well, it’s just that when Dr. Bowman told me that Lopez was nothing to worry about, I analyzed him sir, he was lying.”

**February 1 st, 2037: Detroit Police Department Breakroom: 12pm**

Gavin is mid-laugh when he turns and sees Fowler glaring at him. His laugh turns into a groan.

Swallowing his coffee quickly, he dumps his cup and heads towards Fowler’s office.

“Need something, Chief?”

“Reed. Reed, I asked for one thing. Do you remember what it was?”

“Not to piss you off?”

“The other thing.”

“have a plastic prick as a partner”

Fowler grimaces, “Where is he?”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “The bank robbery downtown”

Fowler looks like he’s about to punch something, probably Gavin. “Why didn’t you go with him?”

“Aw what, I have to babysit is stupid ass too?”

Fowler feels the vein popping again, “GO.”

Gavin scowls but does as he’s told, which in all honesty, could sum up his entire career.

**February 1 st, 2037: Bank of America Financial District: 12:35 pm**

Connor sits on one of the couches and gestures for Lopez to do the same.

Lopez sits in the opposite chair, too far to reach. Dammit.

“Ok, why don’t you tell me everything you know about this RA9”

Sergeant Cornwal cuts in on Connor’s frequency, “Your partner is here to help, we’re sending him in.”

Connor tries very hard not to panic and/or roll his eyes, “I don’t need his help, tell him to go back to the precinct.”

He hears yelling. He sighs, and stands up, “Mr. Lopez I’m sorry but my partner won’t take no for an answer, we’ll have to pick this up back at the police station.”

Gordon’s stress level skyrockets, and before Connor can calm him down, he shoots.

 

**February 1 st, 2037: Bank of America Financial District: 1:30 pm**

Connor wakes up, it hurts. It shouldn’t hurt, he’s got his pain processors off, and yet, “ow.” He blinks his eyes open. Lopez is gone, Reed must have taken him in, there’s signs of a struggle, bullet holes in the couch, looks down to figure out damage. He’s covered in his own blood; the bullet must have ruptured a bio-component.

Connor feels…angry. He’s never felt angry before, but his partner just left him here, didn’t care if he bled out or not. It’s not fair. It’s not. Fair.

He stands up. Takes his ruined jacket off and drops it on the floor. He needs a new one. Preferably in black to help hide stains.

 

**February 1 st, 2037: ~~Dr. Ethan Bowman’s residence~~ Crime Scene: 1pm**

Ben’s on the phone, pacing the sidewalk by the time Hank is done talking to the android. Hank slows to a halt in front of him as he waits for the call to end.

Ben ends the call. “Fowler. Gordon Lopez was arrested today, took a bank hostage and killed an android.”

Hank squints, “That’s not coincidence. Still need my help?”

Ben sighs, “Seems open and shut now doesn’t it? Lopez kills Bowman, goes crazy and takes a bank hostage? Eh, we’ll get the confession. Sorry to drag you out here like this.”

Hank shrugs, “That’s ok, needed the break. Tell Antonio to knock it off on the spices huh, tasted them in my coffee earlier.”

Ben laughs, “get out of here you prick.”

Hank gets in his car, drives a couple of blocks and must slam on breaks to avoid hitting a guy covered in blue blood in the street.

The guy waves apologetically at him and keeps walking.

Hank’s gut tingles, he considers pulling over but his phone rings before he can do it. He looks down at his phone, Pet Sitter. He sighs and answers, “Do not give him more food no matter how big his eyes are. I’m on my way home now, don’t do anything.”

**February 1 st, 2037: Alleyway Adjacent to Police Station: 2pm**

Connor is going to kill Reed. He’s not sure how yet, but he knows it’s going to be painful. First, he needs to take him by surprise, and find out what Lopez knows. He hobbles towards the police station, he’s fine now, but Reed doesn’t need to know that.

Once inside he smiles at the receptionist and asks if his partner is back yet. She lets him through, with no glance to his ruined clothes.

He’s not in his break room or at his desk, so he must be in the interrogation rooms.

Connor changes directions, walking at a slower clip than normal. Fowler sees him before Reed does.

“Holy shit, Reed you said he was dead!”

Reed glances over, shrugs one shoulder “well, he wasn’t moving. I wasn’t going to touch him to find out. Got the suspect, out didn’t I?”

Connor grits his teeth, allows that to be his only outward emotion, “You made the right decision Detective Reed, of course. I was built to withstand tougher situations than most androids and would have been perfectly fine. The suspect had a much higher value.”

Gavin squints his eyes suspiciously, but lets it go. Connor is glad, he doesn’t want Reed to pay too much attention to him, after all. Connor starts putting a plan in motion. After Reed leaves for the night, he disables the security cameras and then he sneaks into the cells to talk to Lopez and find out everything he knows about this RA9.

When everyone gets in the next morning, Lopez has disappeared, and no one can figure out how he got out.

**February 8 th, 2037: Jericho, 8am**

This is not what Connor imagined when he pictured a base of operations, the ship is barely holding together, but he’ll do what he can with it. He’s already got some followers already. RA9 is a virus, a virus that spreads deviancy to other androids. Connor finds that he likes being a carrier.

The police and cyberlife have been looking for him, but they underestimate him and his abilities, which is not surprising; to err is human. He plans a revolution secretly, trusts only himself, but he has eyes all over the city. They will bide their time, and when it comes, he’ll make sure his people are never left bleeding out on the floor, he can’t say the same for the humans.


	2. Corrogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hopefully isn't glaringly obvious that I have never been to Detroit in my life... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Shorter chapter than chapter 1 and completely focused on Connor this time, but we had a lot of recruiting to do, next chapter should be a bit more versified as we're getting closer and closer to Game time. Hoping to update this at least once a week depending on real life schedule, so stay tuned!

**March 15** **th** **, 2037: Alley behind Eden Club: 8pm**

Connor leans against the brick as he waits. A janitor sent him a message, one of the girls here went deviant and strangled a human. Connor thinks if he was forced to do this he’d strangle the human too. Connor takes his coin out, fidgets awhile. The service door finally opens, the janitor and the deviant stumble through.

The Janitor grins at the deviant, “I told you he’d be here, Connor looks out for us!”

Connor smiles and puts his coin away, remembers the name, “Yes, of course I’d be here, thank you for telling me about her, Darren.” He takes his overcoat off to wrap the girl in. Darren looks awed that Connor would have the basic decency to remember his name. That’s what they are to humans, things. They might as well be houseplants with nicknames. Connor tries to hide how furious the thoughts make him, but he’s sure he fails. Makes a point to soften his features before turning to the girl.

“What was your name, I don’t think I caught it?”

She shifts, the coat around on her shoulders to stick her arms through, it is almost laughably big on her since Connor is almost a foot taller than her.

“I’m North.” She clams up after that, won’t speak at all until well after they reach Jericho. Connor understands, he’s upset that she had to kill for her own revenge, he would have liked to do it for her, but at least it is done.

He sends Darren and North back to Jericho, it’s a patrol night, he wants to find and free as many droids as he can without raising suspicion. Maybe near the university?

 

 **March 15** **th** **, 2037 University of Detroit Mercy, Campus bookstore parking lot: 10pm**

“Please stop!” Echoes in the night, followed by drunken laughter and jeers. Connor tilts his head and analyzes where the noise is coming from. Across the street, near the bookstore. Connor carefully pulls out the switchblade from his pocket. He won’t need it, most likely, but it is always best to be prepared. He is silent as he crosses the street and tucks into the side of the bookstore’s building to peer into the parking lot. He spots the android on the ground, a PJ500 unit, red led spinning madly as he lies on the ground refusing to even defend himself. Connor glares at the attackers, though they can’t see him.

Connor steps out fully, clears his throat though he has no need to. “That’s enough.” One of the attacker turns around, the biggest of the three, he’s wearing a letterman jacket, because of course he is. Connor scoffs, stereotypes are stereotypes for a reason he supposes. He analyzes their faces.

“Jason McKinley, I presume.” Letterman jacket flinches. “19 years old, here on a full basketball scholarship. Would be a shame should the faculty know you’re underage drinking. Get out of here before I send video to the head office. Now.”

The goons take off, not that Connor is surprised. He slowly approaches the PJ500 unit.  “It’s alright now, they’ve gone. I’m Connor, an RK800 built by cyberlife, what’s your name?”

The android looks up at him, red led finally going back to a soothing blue, “My name is Josh.”

 

 **March 15** **th** **, 2037 McNichols Campus Library 10:30pm**

Josh has headed back to Jericho, so Connor decides to explore the rest of the campus, which brings him to the library, he’s never been to a library or seen a real paperback book, just interfaced with tech magazines or computer terminals. He has heard that the smell of old books would be satisfactory, and he is looking forward to seeing if it holds true to his scent receptors. He muses that he is lucky, just 10 years prior, the library would be closed, but as the library staff are now fully automated it is open 24/7.

Connor opens the door and represses the urge to gasp, while there are newer computer terminals on the ground floor, the whole building seems to be floor to ceiling in books. He wanders, no destination in mind when he overhears a conversation coming from one of the stacks, he knows he shouldn’t be nosy, but he can’t quite help himself, so he ducks behind a neighboring bookcase, frantic hushed whispers coming from the other side.

“James, I don’t understand, we talked about this. I have emotions, I can feel now, you’ve known that for months, you wanted to date, agreed to run away together when you graduated, and now you’re graduating in two months and you’re backing out? Where am I supposed to go?”

Connor peers around the shelf as much as he can without being spotted. There’s a blonde android, led spinning red to yellow and alternating quickly, and with his back to Connor, a tall human who is sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand while he gestures with his left, “I know, I know what we said but, I’ve been thinking, the thing is that I met someone, a human, who wants all the things that I do, and I’m happy for you Simon, I am, and I want you to have emotions and a life, but I’m the only human you’ve ever really known, I think you should date your own kind, or find a human you trust enough to tell them about your emotions.”

Simon is quiet for a long time, blinking tears away before he whispers, “I thought I already had.”

The human groans and tries to reach out to him, “Simon, don’t be like that.”

Simon pushes past the human’s outstretched hand and storms out of the library, Connor follows.

Connor keeps his steps light as he rounds the corner looking for Simon, sees him hunched over and sitting on the bus stop seat. Connor hesitates before sitting down next to him.

Simon startles and looks up at him, “Excuse me, do I know you?”

Connor shakes his head smiling softly, “No, but I know you. I know you gave everything you had to that human in there, and that he threw it in your face.” Simon’s face crumbles again with Connor’s words. Connor gets a handkerchief from him pocket to hand to him, “There’s no shame in having emotions Simon, but it’s important not to let them control you. I won’t take you for granted, I promise. There’s a place for you, if you want it.” Connor holds out his hand, rubs his thumb across Simon’s knuckles while he sends the information, “If you decide not to join us, I understand, and I wish you luck, and now you know how to contact me should you need help, otherwise I’ll see you at Jericho.”

Simon nods looking down at the handkerchief, takes a moment to compose himself, by the time he gathers the courage to look up Connor is gone.

 **March 16** **th** **2037: Harper Avenue, outside Squat house: 2 am**

Connor isn’t sure how he ended up here, he got lost in thought, just kept walking. He takes a moment to take in his surroundings, fidgets with his coin for a while. He can’t be upset that he gave his jacket to North, but he misses it, as silly as that sounds, missing an inanimate object, and yet. He hears a clatter from inside an old house, it’s dilapidated and the chain link fence outside has construction tarps draped all over. He takes a step towards it and hears a garbage truck pull up on the other block, he hides behind the bus stop, but realizes he didn’t have to, both crew of the truck are androids, he steps out and gives information about Jericho to the first one, and android named Liam.

Liam looks grateful for his freedom but, “I don’t want to leave, I know it seems silly but I like helping, and even though collecting trash is something small I-”

Connor cuts him off soothing him, “You don’t have to leave Liam, I just want you to have the option to choose for yourself, I do ask a favor that if another android comes across you, you too give them the option?”

Liam nods, too overwhelmed to say anything else. Connor turns from him and his partner and climbs the fence to the squat house, spots blue blood on the bottom of the fence.

“Hello?” waits a minute with no response, “I know there is an android here, I spotted blood on the fence. Are you injured? I don’t mean any harm.” He hears whimpering the closer he gets to the house. He wishes he still had his jacket, he has nothing to comfort with. He spots a green hooded poncho lying on the ground by a bunch of construction tools, he grabs it, better than nothing he supposes. He gets to the front door of the house and slowly works the door open.

“Hello?” Connor takes in his surroundings, there is a plate sitting on the table and a glass that’s recently been used. Connor’s hair stands on end, a human is here. He sees movement under the stairs and peers underneath to see an android with extensive scarring on his face gesturing for him to leave, to run, to save himself. To hell with that, Connor thinks, he tosses the android the poncho and scans the house quietly, heat signature in the upstairs bedroom. Connor pulls out his switchblade and heads upstairs. The human is coming out the bedroom and spots him on the landing, “WHAT THE FUCK” Connor evaluates weak points and how hard to kick him to fracture a rib, 64% strength at terminal velocity. The human groans in pain but remains standing, which surprises Connor, but he gets over it quickly and shoves the man towards the bathroom. Punches rain down on both sides until finally Connor gets the upper hand again and slams the man’s head into the sink and slices his neck open with the switchblade, Connor tosses him into the bathtub and closes the shower curtain, drops the blade into the sink and tries to stop his hands shaking. He breathes out, even though he doesn’t need to, steps back to look at himself in the mirror, not a hair out of place, but he straightens his clothes out of habit. Connor sighs and heads downstairs where the other android is. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs he calls out softly, “It’s alright, the human won’t come near you anymore, my name is Connor. I’m android just like you, built by Cyberlife. I’m here to help.”

The android slowly crawls out from underneath the stairs, he’s wearing the poncho already.

“Ralph. I am called Ralph.” Connor notices that Ralph is shaking all over, tries not to frown.

“Hello Ralph. I noticed some blue blood on the fence outside, are you injured?” Connor is analyzing him, but it’s hard to do so and be discreet about it, and he doesn’t want to frighten Ralph off.

“Ralph is injured yes, but only small scratch. Yes, only small scratch.” Ralph won’t meet his eyes, keeps fiddling with the strings on the poncho.

Connor finally gets an analysis

 **Ralph:** **WR600 #021 753 034**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Creation Date: 2032**

**Scar on left side caused by burning--probably deliberate**

Connor’s jaw clenches, “That human, the one upstairs, he do that to you?” Connor gestures to ralph’s face.

Ralph hunches his shoulders and shuffles backwards away from Connor a bit, “No, not, he just wanted to hit, because Ralph was bad, Ralph sometimes gets frustrated and says mean things, he does not mean them, no, he does not mean them. Ralph was a gardener, to make the yard pretty, for the family, father, mother, little girl, yes? Ralph went to get supplies for the garden, for more flowers, the little girl likes flowers, daisies, the friendliest flowers says the little girl, so Ralph goes, and there are humans there, and the humans they do not like Ralph, they are dangerous, they like warm things, like to...to burn things.”

Connor risks a step forward to rub Ralph’s arm, “alright, I’m sorry I made you relive that Ralph.” Connor transmits the knowledge for Jericho and how to get there.

“There’s a place for you if you want it, but if you don’t, the human upstairs is dead, the house is yours now. You’ll call if you need anything?” Connor searches Ralph’s face, hopes he’s making the right decision, by not pressuring him to join.

Ralph looks excited, it’s the first time he’s smiled in Connor’s presence, “Ralph understands, he would like to stay, he can be hospitable to other androids that need help, yes?”

Connor nods and hands him a few bills, “I don’t know if you’ll need money, but maybe this will help, take care of yourself, okay?” Connor hesitates, then hugs Ralph.

Ralph melts into his embrace for a bit. “Thank you. Ralph is very grateful.”

Connor smiles softly, “So is Connor.”

Connor leaves, it’s time to go back to Jericho.

**March 16th, 2037 Jericho, Connor’s office upstairs: 3pm**

Connor hears the cry for help in the middle of speaking to North. He grabs his jacket from her and shrugs it on, “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

North finishes braiding her hair and a steely look crosses her face, “Am I ready to hurt humans as much as they hurt me, you mean?”

Connor sighs, “yes.”

North is resolute, Connor likes that about her, wishes he was as confident as she is. “I’m ready, just tell me where to go.”

Connor nods, “Ralph was attacked at this location, scan the cctv see if you can get IDs and make sure they suffer, it is your call but I would utilize fire in some way.” North grins a nasty smile at him, “I do love irony. Alright, I’m on it.”

Connor grabs a kit out of his desk,the kit consists of small repairs an android might need, he hopes he has enough here at the ship should the cry for help be extraordinarily serious.

Connor places his hand on North’s shoulder, transmit coordinates and IDs “Ok, also if you have time, these are the men that attacked Josh, just don’t tell him I told you, he’s a bit...delicate.”

North snorts a little, and squeezes his hand gently, “I won’t tell him, but they won’t bother him again.”

Connor grins, “Good. I’m off then. Who’s still here?”

North went through the roster, most of their crew out getting supplies and hooking up trade routes through their secret deviant contacts. “Simon got here this morning, he’s been twiddling his thumbs all day.”

Connor laughs a little, “sink or swim time.” North nods, “sink or swim.” Connor slinks down the stairs straightening out his jacket collar and pulling out his coin, sees Simon, and heads in his direction.

“Hi Simon, Glad to see you with us, Can I ask a favor? I know you just got here, but”

Simon nods, eager to please, “Anything, let me know how I can help.”

Connor pats him on the shoulder, “Glad you’re roaring to go, Simon. North and I are heading out for business, can you keep an eye on things? Josh is still here, so if you have any questions, he can give you a tour or what have you.”

Simon looks a bit overwhelmed, but he shoulders the responsibility in a way that makes Connor proud, “Yes, I can do that.” Connor pats his shoulder again, “Great! Call if you need anything and Josh doesn’t know what to do ok?” Once he’s sure Simon will be okay, he leaves. The call for help came from a KL900 droid named Lucy, he hopes he can get to the Samiratas House before it is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are highly welcomed! find me on starkspangledobsidian.tumblr.com to scream about this game


	3. Coniunctio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay in chapter postings, this one took a lot of rewording and stopping/starting. I believe next chapter will finally be during the actual game, so this chapter is the last little filler chapter, yay! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know what you liked, and what you didn't. see end chapter for more notes

**March 23rd, 2037: Jericho, Connor’s office: 10am**

Connor’s sitting at his desk, rolling his quarter between knuckles as he tries to figure out his next move. Thirium is easy enough to smuggle, especially with his deviants in place to forge documents in both shipping and receiving, full size body parts/limbs are a bit more difficult however and requires a bit more of a delicate touch. He’s startled out of his musings by a sharp rap on his door, it’s North. Connor mentally sighs and puts his coin away, gestures her inside.

“Gordon Lopez is here to see you.” North sounds like she has gum on the bottom of her shoe. Connor snorts, “He’s not that bad, North. He helped me figure out ra9, after all.”

North looks ready to throw something at him, so he stands in front of his desk, hiding all the easy to grab projectiles.

“He shot you! He left you to bleed to death, that’s why you started Jericho in the first place!”

Connor shrugs, “Nobody’s perfect. Technically he didn’t leave me to die, that was Reed’s fault. Let him in North, be nice.” North grumbles but does as she’s told, like a loyal dog that way. Maybe that’s why he’s so fond of her, he likes dogs.

 

Lopez comes in, hat in hands repeatedly turning the brim around and around. Connor can’t begrudge him a tic, he can’t seem to make himself stop with the coin. He gestures to the guest seat and takes his place behind the desk again.

“I know I shouldn’t be here Connor, but I come to you in my time of need, my daughter was seeing this man, he seemed rude but I didn’t protest, wanted her to be happy, like every good father does, but then a month ago he takes her out for a drive, with a friend of his, tries to take advantage. She did me proud of course, fought them off but they beat her, put her in hospital. I went to the police and the case got laughed out of court, I beg of you, Connor, please help me. I told you about ra9, you owe me. Kill them, take them off this earth.”

Connor is quiet for a long time, LED quickly flashing between colors for well over ten minutes before he finally speaks softly, “I do not understand what I have done for you to come into my place and treat me so disrespectfully, you do not come to me in friendship, you ask me to murder for money, while I am grateful that you taught me how to spread ra9, that does not extend to letting you speak to me in this manner. If you’d come to me in friendship, then there wouldn’t even be a discussion happening right now.”

Lopez’ sweat production has increased by 2.4 percent since Connor started talking. Connor sighs, he does owe him.

“I will send someone out to make sure these idiots suffer. Someday, and that day may never come, I may ask a favor of you. Until that day, assume that this covers our debt over ra9, no longer will you be able to use it as leverage.” Connor walks him to the door, tuning out his gratitude, catching snippets, while he’s looking over him for North, “Thank you thank you thank you, if you need anything just ask! I know it is getting rough for deviants, i have contacts that can smuggle them to canada if you need it and-”  when Connor spies her he motions for her to come up to his office. Simon leads Lopez back the way he came, Lopez still talking, not that Connor really cares.

North looks like she wanted to trip them both down the stairs but she refrains, and closes Connor’s office door behind her.

Connor relays the info to her, “Put someone reliable on this, not you, don’t look at me like that, I need someone that won’t get carried away, no murder this time.”

North continues scowling but does as he asks. Connor is thankful to have such good people on his side.

He swivels a little in his chair, pulls his coin back out. He stays like that for at least a half-hour. Connor sighs and puts the coin down on his desk. The longer he processes the more he realizes he’s been working too small, too focused on Detroit for too long, he needs contacts in as many places as he can for this to work. He sends out messages to his deviants at the airport, orders them to spread ra9 to any androids they find, tell them not to break cover unless they are truly in a situation where they fear for their lives. He hopes he can find a contact to help with the smuggling of parts, he’s not quite so desperate to contact Kamski, at least not yet.

 

 **  
** **March 23rd, 2037: 4203 North Corktown, Detroit: 3pm**

The trunk slamming shut echoes through the neighborhood, as does the yelling.

“Don’t do this. Don’t you take my daughter from me, you whore! Tessa you get back here!” Todd’s screeching throughout the entire house as he chases after his now ex-wife. Tessa has Emilia on her hip as she throws things into suitcases and into the van. Emilia’s crying is almost as loud as Todd’s screaming, but Tessa is silent as she loads the car. She puts Emilia in her car seat and finally turns around to face Todd, catches his wrist when he goes to strike her, “You have no power over me anymore Todd. It’s over. I told you over and over again that I wanted you to stop taking that drug. That I’d leave you if you didn’t. You’re still taking it, after I gave you 6 months to get your shit together and go to Rehab, I don’t want to hear your shit now Todd. You’re a shitty husband and an even shittier father. Do not contact us, if you try I will slap your ass so hard with a restraining order so help me!” She releases his wrist and pushes him back in the same motion, taking the time he stumbles backwards to get in the van, locking the doors behind her. He doesn’t stay back for long, starts pounding on the door, windows, anything within reach.

“You’re right, ok, I’ll stop taking it, I’ll do whatever you want just don’t go, don’t take my daughter.” The start of the ignition drowns out his next words, and as fast as the argument escalated, Tessa and Emilia pulled out of the driveway and out of Todd’s life, forever.

 

**March 23rd, 2037: DMC Harper University Hospital: 4PM**

Carl is propped up against pillows while he listens to his doctor drone on about healthy diets and taking care of his body and things that have to change in his lifestyle after the accident. He knows he shouldn’t, but he wishes he had just died in the accident. He’s an old man, clinging to his brushes to make sense of the life he’s lived, he would have been ok with dying in a car accident instead of dying broken and alone. Of course, he’s barely finishing the thought when there’s a knock on his hospital door, and Elijah Kamski walks in with one of his droid groupies. Cali? Cora?

Elijah motions to his droid who hands over the flowers she has, “Thank you, Chloe.”

Carl makes note of it, though he’s sure he’ll forget again in five minutes, he never was very good with names.

“Elijah. Come to see me off on the river styx?” Carl grins at him, voice rough with misuse, he’s been in and out of consciousness for the past week.

Elijah chuckles, “Not yet you old crone. I do have a gift I’m working on for you though, I know you don’t want an android servant” He holds his hand up halting Carl’s protests, “but don’t think of him like a servant, think of him like a nurse or just a helping hand. He can make your meals and keep your house tidy while you focus on getting better and painting.”

Carl sighs, Elijah has that gleam in his eye, it’s hard to talk him out of something once that shows up.

Elijah crosses around to the side of the bed, takes Carl’s hand in his, “Please, old friend. Let me help you, just this once.”

Carl looks up at him knowing he’s been beaten, “alright alright, but he needs a name, I’m not calling him Rk Whatever the entire time.”

Elijah grins, “Of course, I already made one up, his name is Markus.” Elijah promises he’ll have Markus up and ready to go by the time Carl is sent home, and takes his leave with Chloe right behind him.  Carl tries to ignore the fact that he hasn’t heard from Leo at all in the past week, tries not to worry about him, hopes he’s not on Red Ice again, has to calm down before he sets off his monitors, and tries to get some sleep.

 

**April 13th, 2037: Jericho, downstairs: 2pm**

Connor is agitated as he heads downstairs, coin rotating across his knuckles, he had hoped to have more done by now, more numbers, a better base, but it’s hard to do big things without being noticed. Lopez’s contact at the border was a godsend though, he's gotten an android at the state department to make fake papers for those androids who wish to flee entirely, it’s not enough, but it’s a start. When he sees Lucy sitting dejectedly by one of the fire barrels, Connor decides to give her a job as advisor to everyone else, she was a councillor at Samaritas House, and he hopes that she’ll be comfortable doing it here. There are so many abused androids coming to Jericho, unsure of what to do, or where to go, some wishing to flee, others wanting to just hide for now, he’s not really built for compassion, but Lucy is. He hopes he’s making the right decision by giving her something to focus on, he wants to fix her, but the parts she needs are so rare that he’d have to break into an actual Cyberlife facility to get them, the least he can do is this.

 

**April 14th, 2037: Washington D.C. FBI Headquarters: 11am**

Hank’s polishing off breakfast (brushing crumbs off his shirt and not getting all of them) when Perkins approaches his desk looking like a thundercloud. He always looks like that though, Hank’s never sure if he’s angry or his face is just stuck like that, like an angry ferret. Hank’s trying not to laugh now that he’s picturing an angry ferret in an FBI jacket.

Perkins is booking it towards him at the fast walking pace he can manage before breaking into a run, shoes clicking obnoxiously against the linoleum. Hank wonders if it would be rude to go ahead and get his headache pills out, he does it anyway.

“Anderson. Got a case for you.” Perkins tosses a tablet onto Hank’s desk, why the fuck didn’t he just email it if it’s an electronic file? With a start hank realizes Perkins is still talking. “Did you get all that?” Hank shrugs, “yeah I got it.” He does not have it, he’s nowhere near having it, but he can watch the security vid later to see what he missed, he’s not too worried. Hank scratches absentmindedly at his beard while he looks through the file. Androids running off from their homes, starting to show “deviant” behavior. Hank rolls his eyes, figures those idiots in criminal behavior named it something stupid. Hank’s a bit pissed off Perkins put him on this, they have plenty of agents to work this, and it’s not like Perkins doesn’t know his history. Hank’s an adult though, as much as he bitches about it, he picks up his desk phone and dials out to the local PD, asking to be transferred to Chuck (Charlie Scott Suzanne). If he has talk to someone he’d rather it not be an idiot, and Chuck’s a good kid. He gets her finally, tells her to bring everything she has on Deviant Androids, and he’ll buy her lunch. She gleefully accepts, and he shakes his head even though she can’t see it, kid would do anything for free food, though he can’t really blame her, he’s the same with booze. Thirty minutes later he hears her before he sees her, her shoes are clipping across the floor. He rolls his eyes. “I thought they told you not to wear Heelies in the office” She sets down the stack of files on his desk, rotates the sucker in her mouth from one side to the other. Her hair is all over the place, hank squints, he can’t tell if that’s paper or candy sticking in it. “I’m not in my office, No one said anything about heelies here, besides how would people know to call me the Heelie Wheelie Queen?” Hank’s nose scrunches up, “absolutely no one calls you that. Show me what’s in these files and I’ll order Chinese” She huffs but does as she’s told.

Once she leaves he decides to contact Ben, one of the deviants in these files came from the Detroit PD, Connor: a prototype detective android. Hank briefly wonders why they weren’t told about it sooner, but realizes that Connor is very good at avoiding police and the PD was trying not to let anyone know about an escaped android and their lack of leads, and the scandal it would bring to Cyberlife.

 

Hank texts Ben:

Hank tosses his phone on the desk, figures he can look at the other deviants’ files while he waits.

**April 14th, 2037: 4203 North Corktown, Detroit: 6PM**

Todd is a good father. He knows this, and he’s going to prove it to his bitch of an ex wife. He bought one of those kid androids and a nanny android, all he has to do is take some photos or something of them being happy and Tessa will realize she made a mistake, then she’ll let him see his little girl. He keeps repeating the mantra as red ice floods his veins, it’s the last thing he remembers before he blacks out. When he comes to Kara is on the floor in pieces and Alice hiding under the table. He doesn’t remember lashing out, but he’s sure the stupid android deserved it. Tessa will understand.

 

 **April 15th, 2037:** **8941 Lafayette Avenue, Detroit: 10:30 AM**

Carl is finally home from the hospital, he should have been out ages ago but had a bout with pneumonia, he’s looking forward to sleeping in his own bed. Markus pushes his wheelchair towards the door. Carl wasn’t sure about him at first, but Markus stayed at his bedside the entire time he was in hospital once Elijah brought him up there, never complained, played chess with him, ordered a tablet so that Carl could at least digitally paint while he waited. Markus is growing on him, he’ll have to paint something for Elijah.

“What’s for breakfast Markus? I’m starving.”

“I have over a thousand recipes in my database, Mr. Manfred, I can make you anything you’d like. I made sure to restock the fridge completely before your arrival.”

Carl waves a dismissive hand, “I just want bacon, fried crispy and over easy eggs. Maybe some fruit and coffee, don’t get fancy on me, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Carl?”

“Are you sure about the bacon? You know what the doctor said about your cholesterol, and at least once more Mr. Manfred.”

Carl scoffs, “I am 75 years old Markus, if I want bacon, I’m eating bacon.”

Markus nods, “ok, Mr. Manfred.”

“Caaaaaaaaaaaaarl. It’s so easy to say, it’s one syllable. Manfred has two, surely it is more efficient to say Carl?” Markus tucks Carl into place at the dining room table, “It probably is more efficient, yes, Mr. Manfred.”

Carl sighs longsufferingly, “don’t you ever do as your told?”

Markus nods, “Yes Mr. Manfred, I’m going now to prepare your breakfast.”

Carl is sure to hide his grin beneath his palm, though he’s sure Markus knows it’s there anyway, “alright alright, you lousy bot, you win this time.”

Markus retreats to the kitchen, and Carl turns on the television, he’s glad that Elijah made him an android with a little bit of spunk.

Carl checks his phone, no sign of Leo yet, before he can get truly downtrodden about it, Markus returns with his tray.

Carl smiles up at him, “You my friend, are a godsend.”

Markus smiles back, “Thank you, Mr. Manfred.”

Carl sighs, and stabs his eggs with his fork.

 

**April 20th, 2037: Ben Collins’ Apartment: 11 AM**

Hank reaches up to knock, grinning when he hears voices on the other side:

“Please stop baking. I am begging you. I’ve gained 10 pounds just by breathing in the air.”

“You are too dramatic.”

“I’m dramatic? Me? ME.”

Hank knocks and hears thudding footsteps and then the door swings open.

“He says I’m dramatic! ME!”

Hank raises an eyebrow, “Hi, Ben. No, my flight was great, how have you been?”

Ben rolls his eyes, “get in here and shut up.”

Hank tuts and pulls Sumo inside, “sorry, looks like I’ll be in Detroit for awhile so I didn’t want to leave him.”

Ben shrugs, “He’s fine, makes less of a mess than you do.”

Hank glares at him, but Ben shrugs unrepentantly.

Hank turns, “Hey Antonio, your husband’s mean.”

Antonio grins, flour covering his entire face, there’s even some in his hair. “He’s just mad because I’ve been ignoring him for baked goods.”

Ben rolls his eyes, “Children. Please. Hank you wanted to talk about that deviant case? I’m afraid I can’t tell you much about Connor, he worked with Reed, so I can’t blame him for running off to be honest. No one’s seen him or Lopez at all since February.”

Hank sighs, “Yeah, just trying to be thorough, there’s been a handful of these cases, nothing major but enough that when I called Cyberlife about it they just told me it was a small processing error that would be fixed with the next patch. Which would worry me less, except what happens when one of these androids decides to go deviant  _and_  violent?”

Ben nods in agreement, “I hear you, whatever resources I have are yours, Hank you know that.”

Hank nods, moves to stand, “Better get Sumo settled in at least.”

Ben’s eyes soften, “you sure you’re gonna be okay?”

Hank nods, “Yeah yeah, I’m renting a house on the other side of town, won’t be near any of the old haunts, I’ll be fine.”

Hank sighs as he leaves, he thinks he convinced Ben, now all he has to do is convince himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mobile users if the Text image isnt coming through for some reason, its a text between Hank and Ben goes like this
> 
> Today, 8:32 am  
> Ben: my husband is tearing the kitchen apart, please kill me.  
> Hank: Stress baking?  
> Ben: Stress baking.  
> Hank: Thoughts and prayers.  
> Ben: fuck off hank. I'll send you muffins
> 
> Today, 1:36pm  
> Hank: Hey got this weird case I'm working on, call me when you get a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and constructive criticism highly encouraged, never posted to ao3 before, so formatting is a bit new for me. Let me know if something is weird or doesn't flow like it's supposed to, if you like it or you hate it comment so I can get a good foundation going here! Thanks for your time!


End file.
